Hardly Hardy
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Matt's not liking that Jeff's smitten with Ken and on top of that Matt's issue is starting too resurface and he doesn't have his best friend around to help anymore. What will happen? Slash. Matt,Jeff,Ken,AJ Styles,MCMG's,Beer Money, Ect.


Matt Hardy had just gotten back to the locker room after taking a loss with Chris Harris against Beer Money. It was hard fought but they came up short, Matt was pretty tired so he was going to probably shower,find Jeff and head back to the hotel. He took a quick shower and hoped to find the his younger brother.

He hoped he wasn't far he just wanted to get back to the hotel and rest. He asked a passing Beer Money's Robert Roode and James Storm who were on there way to the shower's if they'd seen him they hadn't and as soon as they did Jeff strolled in.

"Speak of the devil" he laughed. "Where you been Jeffro". Matt asked. "You really wanna know he asked sneakingly"

"Do I really want to know Jeff" Matt asked kind of warily.

"I'm just kidding Matt I was with Ken we were talking you know we have a lot in common, I mean we're friends but we never really get the chance to really talk you know". Jeff said with a smile.

"Oh cool that's great" he said and forced a smile. "So Ken huh do you like him". Matt asked rather fast and looked to Jeff intently. Jeff giggled. "Oh wow Matt that came out of nowhere". he smirked. "And if you must know I-

"Hey are you guys going out to the bar tonight" asked Chris as him and Alex walked into the locker room. "We weren't planning on it". Matt said to the duo, he was a little ticked off because he was really eager to know what Jeff was going to say.

"Come on" Alex chimed in. "Everyone's going to be there" he boosted. AJ,Steve,Kurt,Ken,Fran-

"I'm in Jeff said before Alex could even finish going down the list. "Alright cool" said Chris. "How about you Matt man you in"

Matt was currently staring Jeff down for two reason the first being if Jeff went he had to go as well,the second being he noticed how fast Jeff responded on going to the bar when he heard Ken's name being added to the list of the people who were going. He then looked over to Alex and Chris he knew he was going to regret going out he was drained from his match and just wanted rest.

"Sure I'll go" he said.

They all got their things and headed out to the parking lot to meet the others. Jeff caught sight of Ken hanging next to James and Robert and he beamed.

"Hey Ken I didn't know you were going on to the bar too". He said which was an obvious lie. "Yeah Kurt told me everyone was going out so I thought you know why not".

"That's cool so who are you riding with" he asked curiously. "I don't I guess I was going to ride alone unless you wanna ride with me". "I'd like that". he smiled and Ken smiled back.

Matt was watching the whole encounter and was seething a bit he had his reasons, reasons that'd he'd only talk to one person about and that was his best friend Adam. Besides his brother, he and Adam were thick as thieves together but because of there conflicting schedules they never saw very much of the other but they still talked on a missed his best friend he was the only real person he could talk too about his issues and he was awesome about everything.

Matt was jumped out of his thoughts by his younger brother walking towards him.

"Okay Matt look I know we were supposed to go to the hotel then you got pushed to go to the bar and I know we were supposed to ride together and I hate to leave you alone but Ken asked me too and I really wan-

"Sure" Matt said.

"You mean it Matty I can ride with Ken". Jeff asked hopefully.

"Yeah go ahead have" he said a little solemn. "Aw sweet thanks Matty you're the best". He gave Matt a kiss on the cheek and practically skipped over to a waiting Ken.

He was got in his car and was just about to go to his hotel room until he got a knock on his window. It was AJ Styles.

"Matt glad I caught you".he said. "What do you want AJ". Matt said with a yawn.

"You going to the bar right Matt I was going to go with James and Robert but they started to get a little handsy and that felt awkward so I bailed. He said matter-of-factly.

"Get to the point AJ so I can get out of here already he asked getting a bit irritated.

"So what I'm asking is can I maybe have a ride to the bar". AJ gulped.

Matt sighed "Get in AJ".He just plainly. AJ went around to the other side and got into Matt's car.

"Oh yeah thanks a lot Matt".

"Don't mention it" Matt said as he drove off.

Matt was a little upset that he couldn't go back to his hotel to get some sleep but knowing Jeff was out he probably wouldn't get much sleep anyways. It was awkward in the car because he and AJ weren't really what you considered were more acquaintances than anything.

"So do you like Degrassi" AJ said breaking the silence. Matt just gave him a look saying you watch Degrassi". It's awesome Matt right now they have this thing called Degrassi: Now or Never and it is so cool they come on everyday and-

"Look can you just not talk right now AJ".

"Okay". AJ said.

Matt didn't mean to be mean to the other man he was just tired he'd had a long day and he couldn't wait for it to be over.

"What about Supernatural Matt, I mean come on those Winchesters are some fine looking boys.

He looked at AJ once more then back too the road he just shook his head at the situation was this day every going to end.

**A/N: Ok I've had this idea on my head a while so what do you all think I'd love to hear you're thoughts. So Review.  
><strong>


End file.
